Talk:Mopatop's Shop
Released Episodes I don't understand the "Released Episodes" heading. Does that mean they were released on video? If so, can we split that list up according to which video the episodes were in? -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't know exactly what it means either - looking at the history, Warrick added it back in March '06...so maybe he knows. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:36, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :: Some episodes were indeed released on video. The videos can sometimes be found on Amazon (Amazon.co.uk at anyrate). I have bought 2 of them. I think about four videos were done (each with around four episodes on). I think some may also have been released on DVD. Emma 21:04, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::You are right Emma there have been made 1 DVD, and I doubt that more DVD's will be released since it has been 8 months since the release. The list don't seem to match the episodes that have been released on dvd and vhs, alot are missing and I can't locate some of them on the VHS listings. Henrik 21:14, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::My thought is to move those descriptions down into the Episode List below it. So it would look like this: *4 Hop for the Shop *5 Hiccups *6 Ghosts *7 Upsy-Daisy: Upsy Daisy, a possum inventor, installs a button that turns the shop upside down whenever it's pressed. The button sticks, so she comes back to fix it and return the shop to its regular position. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. * 8 Worries * 9 Trouble with a Puddle: Ozzie the Squid has new wellington boots, and he wants a puddle to splash in. Mopatop doesn't think he can help -- until he sees that Moosey's bathwater is leaking down into the shop. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. * 10 Horns ::::And so on. Then we can fill in the episode list with more details as we have them. -- Danny (talk) 23:39, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: I've been thinking about this, it sounds like a good idea Danny but would it not be better to move the descriptions to subpages for the individual episodes like there are for all the other shows ? Henrik 14:25, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sure, that would be great. But I think we should only create episode pages that we have some details on -- I'd rather not have 250 pages for episodes where we only have a title. But as we find details, then we can add episode pages. -- Danny (talk) 14:30, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::: I agree, no point in having empty pages. I know it's not much but I will be able to cover 6 episodes (3 of them are on the released list now) with descriptions and pictures, those from the DVD released in UK last year. Henrik 14:42, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Episode Updates We need to find a way to add new episodes will full info about them and the info on other characters recurring or minor. They aren't even on YouTube. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:04, 5 March 2011 (UTC)